FROZEN 2: THE BOND OF FIRE AND ICE
by DJ066
Summary: Elsa goes on a freaking awesome journey through Svalbard and with the help of her crazy new friends Nyobi; who shares the same magic as Elsa but she controls Fire and Rock, Atticus; Nyobi's brother and their polar bear Destiny. first chapter is small but the rest will be a lot longer
1. Chapter 1

Longer and more fuller Version in progress Quick note: i understand my grammar is quite terrible im sorry i really try but i just cant help it im doing my best

Another wonderful night in Arendelle and Kristoff is making the most of it. Kristoff has a big surprise for Anna waiting in the garden "Come on, come on, come on" Kristoff says as she pulls Anna who is blind folded. Kristoff finally stops and takes the blindfold off Anna. "WOW" Anna exclaimes. She sees a wonderful picnic next to the fjord and she pulls Kristoff down with excitment and enjoys it with him but that wasn't all that Kristoff had planned. He took Annas hand and helped her on her feet then he went down on one knee and while being super nervous he spilled out "willyoumarryme?". Anna screamed of joy "YES!" as she leaped onto him they both fell in the water but they were both very happy.

Back at the castle all of the kingdom was waiting including Elsa who was at the front door hoping everything went to plan. Anna returned to the castle soaking wet and sees everyone looking at her, she can tell by everyone looking that they know about the proposal. Anna walks up to Elsa with a big smile "yes Elsa, i said yes". As Anna goes inside the kingdom cheers and celebrates. Elsa decides to go to her parents graves and celebrate. She talks to them like they are there with her and sits there for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Further away in the Valley of the Living Rock the trolls celebrate the engagement of Anna and Kristoff by having one big rock party "WOO BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE" yells Bulda as she throws flower pedals everywhere and lots of children follow her. Grand Pabbie soon gathers everyone for a speech "Congratulations to our boy Kristoff finally we can do what Buldas being trying to do forever" Grand Pabbie proudly says and the crowd cheers. Suddenly a big fiery ball of light falls from the northern lights and lands in the middle of the trolls. As Grand Pabbie aproaches it shows him a prophecy of Arendelle in fire and an evil power trying to destroy the kingdom. Grand Pabbie gasped in fear then it shows Elsas smowflake coming in the way of the darkness and then a similar shape but covered in fire mashes together with the snowflake and creates a strange symbol that scares the darkess away. As Grand Pabbie gazed at the light it lightly exploded and shot back up to the northern lights. All the trolls were curious and scared "Elsa is meant to be our savior" Grand Pabbie says as he draws the symbol he saw on the dirt "But theres a missing piece to the puzzle, i hope we can find it before we see Arendelles destruction".

Months later it was nearly christmas and Anna planned to do the wedding on christmas day which was super exciting. Only a week and a half away and the party was already getting started. Anna was up early putting up ornaments on the christmas tree including a few wedding decorations with Kristoff and Sven helping her then a guard comes to Anna with a postcard from Olaf who is enjoying the summer in Australia. Soon the guards open the gates to the people and everyone comes in and enjoys the castle courtyard and puts up more ornaments and decorations for the super christmas wedding. Meanwhile in the castle... still asleep. Elsa still in bed very much enjoying the sleep. Suddenly a knock at the door "Queen Elsa your sister requests your prescence" Elsa stretches and lets out a big yawn then jumps out of bed, gets her dress on and join Anna outside next to the tree. "Hey Elsa why don't you go talk to those people" Elsa wasn't very good at fitting in like her sister who had heaps of friends and even a best friend, she knew she would always be Annas favourite but she would just like a friend like her but she knows she is the only one on the planet who has magic but Anna always believed there could be something amazing out there just for her. "No thanks ill just stay with you" Elsa says to Anna, "Come on get in there" Anna pushes Elsa out where everyone is skating and joined in on the fun. She met a nice group of people singing acapella as they were skating around and joined in hoping she has found some friends.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on to night everyone snuggled up into their homes and some stayed out and enjoyed the snow and lights. Elsa was still enjoying skating with her buddies and Anna and Kristoff decided to sit next to the frozen fjord together and watch the sky. Everything was perfect in Arendelle.

In the distance coming through the darkness was a hooded figure just across the fjord climbing the rocks and sees the kingdom of Arendelle. The person slides down the rocks and onto the frozen fjord and walks over to the kingdom then suddenly the person hears a funny roaring sound coming close and can soon see it speeding towards the castle. Anna and Kristoff soon can see something rolling towards them "Oh wow look at that" says Anna as she tries to get a closer look at the distance. "Its a big hairy monster" Kristoff says to Anna just to tease her. Soon they see it more clearer and it roars loudly, it was three giant snow monsters heading across. Anna and Kristoff scream and run back to the castle as fast as they can. All of the kingdom was beginning to hear the roars and everyone in the courtyard was starting to scream so Elsa told everyone to get into the castle. Anna and Kristoff ran in and screamed "giant snow monsters!" Elsa thought maybe she could stop them so she ran out of the gates and as she approached the fjord the monsters were at the docks. Elsa came to them and she blasted them with her magic and knocked it off its feet but it got straight back up and sucked up all the ice Elsa blasted to make it bigger. She continued to blast them hopefully she came keep them down but soon they were just getting too big. They sucked up so much ice from Elsa's magic they got more stronger. Elsa tried to hold them down with her magic so she could run but it didnt hold long they broke the ice and sucked it up to make them stronger. Elsa ran on the fjord trying to get away then slipped. She was surrounded by monsters at every turn.

Suddenly Elsa heard a great big loud "FIRE!" coming from the castle. While the monsters were approaching Elsa a giant fireball shoots in the sky. Elsa stares at the ball as it comes down but it misses completely. The monsters continue to get closer to Elsa so she tries to get on her feet but they knock her back down. Elsa is completely powerless against the monsters. As they try to grab her Elsa can start to see twirling fire coming from the fire ball which was strange. Elsa is then grabbed by one of the monsters and suddenly the monster is grabbed by a ribbon of fire which causes the monster to drop Elsa. The monster begins to melt through the ribbons of fire swirling around him and the other monsters back away in fear. As the monster turns to liquid big chunks of ice that wasn't melting fell on the ground. The fire began to stop and the monsters approached Elsa again but this time one of the monsters exploded with fire. As Elsa gazed at the ice flying in the air she sees some leaping through the ice and melting all the ice that was touched even though there were also big chunks of ice that didnt melt. The hooded person landed right infront of Elsa and the person slowly stood up. Elsa saw it looked like a man in a hood. The last monster gave a big roar at both of them then the hooded person slowly turned around. The person rose its hands at the monster and blew out big huge heat waves at the monster. Elsa still lies on the ground stunned at the fire magic blowing through the air melting the monster down. Finally all the monsters have been melted.

Elsa continues to stare at the hooded person then the person turns around and stares back. Anna and Kristoff run to Elsa to help her but Kristoff stops Anna when they see the person infront of Elsa. One of the guards tries to arrest the person but stops him by growing a giant rock spike with one step which got the guards backing away in fear. As Elsa continued to stare the hooded person created a horse out of fire and rode off across the fjord melting it as the horse rode. Anna raced to Elsa "Are you alright Elsa i was so worried" Anna said while hugging Elsa. Elsa continued to stare out to the fjord and watched the person ride off and then her curiosity began to drive her crazy. She jumped up and chased after the guy by blasting herself across the fjord on her ice. Anna tried to stop her but Elsa went off too fast.

Elsa was able to catch up with the person and while trying not to fall she yelled "HEY, WHO ARE YOU?" Elsa saw the person gathering fire ready to shoot so she ducked but when she looked foward she saw a giant rock in the middle of the water so she gathered up her magic and they both blasted it at the rock. As it hit the rock it created a gigantic explosion that knocked them down. The explosion was so huge it blew past the castle and nearly over the north mountain. It continued for a while and soon it began to settle. Anna looked out on the water trying to find Elsa but she was too far to spot and she screamed her name many times. Out on the water Elsa and the hooded person were unconscious on ice and after a while the hooded person woke. The person stood up and looked around wondering what on earth was goin on then the person looked down and saw someone also lying on the ice. It was Elsa who was still not awake. The hooded person had to leave but couldn't leave the poor girl lying on the ic e in the middle of the water so the person used fire magic to lightly blow Elsa back to the castle. Elsa became slightly awake but couldn't keep up before he went down again she could see a trail of fire flying away.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa slowly wakes up the next day and Anna sits next to her waiting to wake up "Elsa you're awake you... I'm gonna kill you" Anna screams at Elsa before she shakes her like crazy. Elsa then flinched and screeched in pain. Elsa's wrist was in a lot of pain, she thought it might have come from the explosion. Anna calls the doctor in to look at her wrist then asked Elsa "What happened out there?" Elsa tried to think back at how everything went 'BOOM' in her face "All i can remember is blasting the rock out of the way" Elsa says to Anna. Anna then gasped "That explosion was YOU!" Elsa tried to explain that it wasn't intentional but then the doctors eyes widen as he slides Elsa's sleeve up to look at her wrist "Oh lord my lady who gave you a tattoo" Elsa was confused she didn't have anything like that. Anna looked down at her wrist as well to check "Elsa when were you going to tell me about this?" Elsa didn't believe any of them "Come I don't have any tatt... " Elsa then saw a picture made of white lines nearly all up her arm "AAHH!". She tried to make out the pictures on her arm but then the she began to feel more pain so the doctor bandaged it up.

Suddenly a guard came in with some news "You're majesty, we found a possession of the hooded figure that caused the explosion" Anna then added "It was Elsa... actually" Elsa glared at her sisters. Elsa got up and went down to the library where the found possessions of the hooded guy. Elsa saw a black sachel with lots of pictures all over it. She felt rude going into someone else's belongings but she won't be able to return it if she can't find a name or where the person lives. She opens the flap and inside a folded piece of paper and some old drawing as if they were done by a child, a wooden duck and a stick of butter which was the strangest thing. So nothing very important and there are no names on anything then Elsa looked at the folded paper and it revealed a map of the land. As she looks around at the map she sees a big red circle between two little mountains and she wondered if it is where the mystery person might be. Elsa had a crazy idea that she could travel the three days to find the mystery guy, maybe this person could know something about her magic and where it came from and knowing someone else with magic just sent a chill up her spine "WOAH no i can't do this... I should ask Anna".

Anna straight away said "NO WAY" Anna was afraid if Elsa were to take a journey that long she could miss the wedding which was nearly one week away "Oh come on Anna ill be back in time I promise" Anna couldn't take that chance but Elsa kept pushing "This guy has magic like me if i can find him I can find out more about my magic" Anna wanted only the best for her sister but it was just bad timing "I'm sorry Elsa, how about we go together after the wedding i promise" Elsa nodded then Anna gave her sister a big hug and went down with Kristoff to the courtyard. As the night went on Elsa wandered in her room trying to get everything off her mind but it was so hard she was so keen on heading to the red area on the map hoping to find her mystery magic man but it wouldn't be easy it would be the furthest Elsa has ever gone before which was scary "maybe i could wait for Anna" Elsa started to talk to herself "Oh i can't wait for Anna for everything... oh i can't think like that" Elsa looked out the window thinking what could be all the way out there. She wasn't going to wait she grabbed a dress suitable for going out on an adventure, some tough boots, some food and other supplies for climbing and hiking and the satchel with the map which was very important. The next morning Elsa got all her gear and she wrote a note for Anna and stuck it next to her bed. Elsa then went out of the castle and headed for the stables to get a horse she tip toed one quietly out of the kingdom and she hopped on the horse. She rode off on top of the cliff and she saw the kingdom from above. Elsa felt horrible leaving her sister after she said to wait for her. Hopefully she could make it up to her when she got back "come on Elsa you can do this... I'm gonna die... no don't think like that think positive" Elsa spends some time talking to herself to calm down. She traveled through rough roads and icy rivers and saw heaps of beautiful scenery and she believed she could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

As the horse continued to walk Elsa fell asleep it was the third day of the journey. Elsa soon woke up and took a big stretch while trying to stay up on the horse. She then pulled the map out to check where they were. She saw she was between two mountains and they were nearly close to the water. Elsa made it "I did it... I'm here... I..." she saw nothing there was no people or houses it was deserted. Elsa was just furious and disappointed "Oh this is just great I came all this way..." As Elsa continued on complaining the horse began to hear noises which got him spooked. Elsa then tried to calm him and suddenly an arrow shot past Elsas face. Elsa looked up and saw men storming down the mountain shooting arrows at them. The horse galloped away without Elsa which left Elsa alone "no wait, COME BACK" the men were coming fast so she had to keep them away with her ice magic. The guards seeing the magic got them more hyped to catch her. Elsa was trying desperately not to get caught and just get out of there so she tried to head the direction of Arendelle. She thought she was clear until guards surrounded her so she blasted them off their feet then she was out of there. She ran as fast as she could and suddenly her hands were grabbed by a guard that came up beside her. The guard restrained her as she struggled to free herself then another guard put special gloves on her hands which seemed to stop Elsa from using her ice magic. She struggled to free herself and the guards weren't able to hold her so they tranquilized her and she went straight to sleep.

When Elsa woke up she felt quite dizzy. Then someone said to her "hey lady, you drooling on me" Elsa sat up and apologized then she jumped and saw a heap of people in a very small room together, one man had half of his face burned off. Elsa was terrified then suddenly a guard opens a door from the roof and everybody was made to climb up. Elsa saw everyone was on a boat and the people who were down below deck with Elsa were tied up and wearing the same gloves as she was. Soon Elsa saw big bright lights coming from the from the front. All of the prisoners gasped as they gazed at what was ahead which was a giant door on a giant wall whick looked like the size of the mountain from where Elsa was standing. There were guards everywhere watching the door and on the rocks out side the door. Soon the guards sounded a loud horn and then the gates open slowly. The boat begins to enter the doors and as they ride past hundred of workers and guards were inside the wall operating the door. Soon they finally come inside and come at a stop and then the guards unload all the prisoners and bring them through another smaller wall. All the prisoners including Elsa were thrown in with all their belongings.

Elsa was so scared she didn't know what on earth just happened. She pulls out the map from the satchel and she looks at the red circle "the red must have meant 'avoid this area' oh lord" Elsa muttered to herself. As Elsa tried to stand up a woman came to giver her a hand. The woman helped Elsa up on her feet "Thankyou ma'am" When Elsa looked at the woman she had seven eyes "No problem love" Elsa screamed and ran off and then saw a person with tentacles which freaked Elsa out. As she looks out to where she is she shes thousands of people and heaps of buildings. Elsa tried to find someone to help her and she was freaking out the whole way. Everyone began to stare at her like she was crazy then Elsa tried to run but she hits her head on a sign which knocks her out. As everything goes black she sees people surrounding her looking down at her wondering what to do with her.


	6. Chapter 6

...Elsa slowly woke up with a great big headache. She suddenly remembered what had happened and she jumped up. She looked around at where she was and saw she was in some sort of library. There were books all over the floor and on shelves and the roof was slightly see through. She then looked next to her and saw a cup of water and some bread so she grabbed it and gobbled it all down then decided to look around. There are heaps of old books about history and a few old stories. Suddenly Elsa hears someone humming, she walks around all the shelves but she couldn't see anything and she even looked under the shelves. Then as Elsa turns around theres a little man with wings putting books in the shelves. Elsa then screamed then the little man flew to the roof to hide "Oh I am sorry to bother you" The little man flew down in relief "Oh sorry dear, I thought you were one of those witches" Elsa then asked. "What witches?" Elsa then heard an evil laugh coming from outside and the walls begin to shake.

The man sat Elsa down and poured her some tea "my name is Vlad, but if you'd rather call me Mr. Vorm" Elsa smiled as the nice librarian gave his name to her. They remained silent for a little while then Elsa says to Mr. Vorm "I'm Elsa" they continue the silence for a little longer then Elsa askes the man "Um i'm sorry but... what is this place?... where am I?" Mr. Vorm sighed and thanked the lord a conversation but then lost focus on what was happening. "We are in Shellborne, this place is a prison for magical beings" Mr. Vorm explained. Elsa was stunned "Is everyone here magic?" Elsa asked, "Well some people were brought here because of loved ones, some because they were trying to find magic or because they are actually evil but they keep all the deadly ones inside the wall" Elsa felt a shiver of fear go up her back when she heard there are evil deadly monsters in the walls that surround her "I can't stay here is there a way to get out!" Elsa asked Mr. Vorm. He tried to tell her in the nicest way "I'm sorry dear there is no way out these guards have powerful weapons that contain magic of their own... we cannot escape them" Elsa began to break down she didn't know what to do "Oh no, I'm gonna miss my sisters wedding... I should have listened to her, I should have waited" As she was crying the gloves that were stopping her magic were scratching her arm. Elsa tried to pull them off but they felt impossible. Mr. Vorm saw her struggling and felt sad for her and decided to help her "Darling, I might not be able to get you out of this prison... but I know who can get you out of those gloves". Elsa and Mr. Vorm walked through the streets of Shellborne prison, The place was so big the prison was also a giant town with houses and othe small buildings, the prison would only give them a few supplies a month and they all worked together to survive. As Elsa was walking through with Mr. Vorm she asked him a few questions about Shellborne "So who runs this place anyway?" Mr. Vorm answered "His name is King Balvard,he isn't king anymore his kingdom was destroyed my magic years ago... he just likes to be called king". Elsa saw the woman with seven eyes and smiled now knowing everyone was harmless made her feel calm. Mr. Vorm then pulled Elsa away from the path. The king was coming through town and everyone cleared the could tell he was scary by the way everyone hid in fear. Elsa and Mr. Vorm then continued to where they were going "Mr. Vorm where are we going?" Elsa asked, "The shoe shop ontop of the hill" Elsa didn't see a hill, she looked around but it was very foggy. Mr. Vorm was able to point it out so Elsa followed him and they reached an extremely steep hill. It looked miles up from where Elsa was standing. Mr. Vorm then yelled as he headed up the hill "Come on dear, those scratchy things will be off in no time".


	7. Chapter 7

As they both headed up the hill Elsa was beginning to feel tired but Mr. Vorm was still speeding up the mountain because he didn't have to walk he had wings. Mr. Vorm then yelled "We are here" Elsa then jumped and looked around "We are?" Then Mr. Vorm added "We are half way there" Elsa let out a big moan then continued to head up the hill. Mr. Vorm continued to talk and talk all the way up and Elsa was curious about some of it but she was getting tired then Mr. Vorm yelled "We're here" Elsa wasn't going to buy it this time "Yea...sure" Elsa says sarcastically. She then hears a funny sqeaky she looked up and sees a very tall house in the fog. Elsa walked up to the house and walked passed a sign that said 'Te Tau Shoes' which was the squeaking she heard before. Mr. Vorm and Elsa were just about to approach the door Elsa asks Mr. Vorm "have you meet these these people before?" Elsa was a little nervous and would like to be alerted if she sees another person with seven eyes "Don't worry dear these people are harmless". Suddenly a wrench comes flying out the window. Elsa thought she was about to have a heart attack then she hears yelling from inside the house. She slowly approahes the door as Mr. Vorm knocks on the door and as the yelling gets louder Elsa gets more scared.

The door suddenly bangs open and standing at the door is a large man in a giant baggy suit with a welding mask. Elsa screamed as he came out. She felt her heart just fall out of her and running away. As Elsa kept screaming the man just stood there watching her then Elsa stopped and continued to stare at him. The man then said "Hi" Elsa who is still scared took a little breath and said "H..he..llo" Mr. Vorm then came in to help Elsa who was struggling to speak... and breath "You have another glove customer" Mr. Vorm said. The man then said "Oh yeah we got heaps of those this morning, must be a heap of newcomers" As they continued to talk Elsa was still trying to breath. The man then asked Elsa "Hey are you alright, you look like you're about to drop dead" Elsa smiled and said "Um sorry i'm new here i just i've seen heaps of strange people its all very new to me, like you in your suit" The man was confused. Elsa then continued "Well i saw a woman with lots of eyes and a man with tentacles" The man then interupted her "Oh no i have a human face... i wouldn't mind seven eyes myself but my face is human" Elsa then said in relief "Oh ok" Elsa tried to put on a smile but felt so embarrassed. The man thought she was still scared "Here... ill just take this thing off" the man took of his welding wask and he smiled "See... plain old human face" Elsa then gasped and stared at him. As he was talking with Mr. Vorm Elsa was staring at the mans face, his eyes, his smile, his head hair and facial hair... Elsa began to blush a little. The man then looked at Elsa then she shook her head and smiled nervously "Oh i'm Elsa" Elsa then put out her hand then the man introduced himself "Atticus is the name" he puts out his hand but the gloves he are wearing are all dirty. Elsa pulled her hand back then the man who is known as Atticus took off the suit and gloves. As he took off the suit Elsa saw his chest as it stuck out nicely then they shook hands.

Mr. Vorm then asks Atticus "I actually have a shelf that needs repairing... the cooking book shelf broke again" Atticus then says to him "Geez i told you to put lighter books on there" as Mr. Vorm continues to complain Atticus then turns to Elsa and they both stand facing eachother with a goofy embarrassed smile. Atticus then says to Elsa "Um why don't you wait inside... she will take the gloves off" Elsa then asked "Who's she?" Atticus was about to answer but Mr. Vorm interupted him and Atticus shoved Elsa inside "Sorry... ill be back". Elsa stood at the door talking to herself "Wow... he's cute... NO! keep my head on Elsa I need to think of my sister first... and besides it sounds like he is married because he said there is another woman here... SHUT UP ME!".


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa looked around the room and decided to get her mind of Atticus. As she looks around she sees lots and lots of shiny metal shoes and there were also some really nice blue shoes Elsa really fancied. Elsa decided to try on a few shoes as she looked around and she began to feel the most happy she has ever been since she got to Shellborne. As she twirled around she looks through the backroom and she sees the most amazing pair of shiny boots she has ever seen. Elsa didn't see anyone around so she popped in for a little peek to admire the shoes.

As she slowly approached the shoes a very long fork stops her hand from moving her hands closer which gave Elsa a slight fright. She looked up the fork to find where it came from and saw standing next to her was a girl wearing a mask but no suit. Elsa backed off "Oh geez... I am sorry" then she spoke "They're still hot" Elsa was confused then the girl explained "The shoes are still hot, I just saved your fingers from burning off" Elsa took a breath and she tried to apologize to the girl "I wasn't coming to steal anything i swear i was just..." As the girl took off her mask Elsa couldn't help but look at the side of her head for a second because she saw a she had half of her head with hair and the other side without hair and covered in scars and she had a nice gold ring around her head. The girl was continuing to clean up around the workshop and Elsa stood completely still trying not to disturb her. The girl realized she was still standing in the room so then says to her "WHAT?!" Elsa looked at her ridiculously annoyed face then remembered she was there to get off her gloves. Elsa told her "Oh... the gloves... your boyfriend said..." The girl was very confused at what she said. Elsa then continued "Isn't that guy... Atticus you're boyfriend?" The girl continued to stare at her with a ridiculously sickening face then pulled Elsa to a table before she kept on talking.

The girl sat Elsa down and took her hand so she could remove the glove "Look away so you don't burn your eyes out" Elsa looked away "Don't move" said the girl. Soon she felt something burning coming from behind her head then felt the glove fall off which gave Elsa a fright and she spewed ice on the table. Elsa turned around and saw the girls face as she looked freaked out "Oh gosh i didn't mean that... I am sorry" the girl then squeaked "Oh the ice is fine you just froze over my hand" Elsa looked down to see her hand stuck on the table so she tried to pull it off. Elsa then used her magic to move the ice off then sat back down and looked away, the most interesting thing was the girl wasn't slightly scared at all didn't flinch once as Elsa used her magic to get her hand off the table even Anna would flinch sometimes. As she thought of that the girl was finished with Elsas gloves and she was free to use her ice magic girl then saw a bandage on her wrist and asked Elsa "What did you do to your wrist?" Elsa then answered "Um... icing accident".

As Elsa was shown out the door she said to the girl "Well thankyou for the gloves I hope you and you're boyfriend..." The girl was grossly annoyed after Elsa said that but Elsa didn't know what here ridiculous faces meant "Ooooh... hes your husband isn't he" then the girl made one last annoyed face and said "Goodbye now". Right before Elsa left the girl had her sleeve caught on the door handle so she came to help "Excuse me lady but I aint a baby" the girl said. Elsa then apologized again "Oh geez sorry i was trying to help" the girl then felt bad "Nah it's fine, nothing got broken" Elsa then smiled. As the girl opens the door suddenly Elsa saw the same tattoo she had on the girls arm "Wait a minute" said Elsa. The girl turned back to Elsa then Elsa went up to her and grabbed her arm and saw the same tattoo Elsa got "That is funny i have the same tattoo that you have" Elsa lifted off her bandage and showed it to the girl. The girl was confused then Elsa said "That is strange, what does this mean? do you know something about this mark or... does your husband?" The girl was sick of hearing how Atticus was her husband and so she tried to explain to Elsa but Elsa continued talking "Im sorry i actually came down here to find out about this mark i got it after a..." The girl interupted her "huge blast" Elsa was stunned she knew about the blast...


End file.
